


Crappy Birthday

by LonelyAquarian



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: April's Birthday, F/M, Jo and Alex House Sit, Lots Of Hyjinks, The Gang Drags Her To Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: The gang strong-arms April into going to Sin City for her birthday.





	1. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vegas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because It's My Birthday Today, Here's My Gift To You!

"There you go." Alex says as he puts up the last of the curtains in the kitchen. "Your curtains are officially hung up."

"That's awesome!" Reed cheers as she puts down her offset spatula. "Thank you, my handyman friend."

"Anytime." He responds.

"So, how do you like April's birthday cake?" Reed asks once she steps back from Alex. "I think it's my best one yet for the year!"

"It's the only cake you've made all year." Alex teases which makes Reed laugh.

"Whether or not it's been the best cake I've made all year or not, all it needs for the finishing touch are candles." She says pulling the candles out of one the drawers.

"Hmmm. Candles on a birthday cake." Alex says as he shakes his head, scrunching his nose. "I can do without candles on a cake. Why would you want someone to blow their breath all over the food you bought when you'll be eating it? What if someone had contagious bacteria or something? That would mean that everyone would be getting a little birthday gift in return. I know a better way to do this."

He pulls out a can of air duster from his toolkit and tries to demonstrate how he would blow out the lit candles, but unfortunately, he blows the frosting off of the cake.

Reed starts breathing angrily as she is coated with frosting from head to her mid-drif.

"My bad." Alex says apologetically.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Kitchen. Now!" Reed tells him.

He flees the kitchen.

"He is SO not getting any food from me tonight or the rest of the week!" She says as she has to make more frosting.

At least her best friend's birthday is tomorrow.

**♔**

"So, did you guys do anything to celebrate April's birthday today?" Charles asks his girlfriend, who's currently packing a bag.

"Yeah. We got her a stripper, but she couldn't enjoy it all that much with all the incoming trauma patients."

"That's because the stripper is a reminder of what April hasn't _had_ in a long time." Charles says, cackling evilly as he makes his way to his shared room with Reed. "Oh that's a good one, Percy." He says to himself, chuckling to himself.

"Shame on you for bagging on my friend's sex life!" Reed yells after him, simply shaking her head.

"I'll live." He says disappearing into the room.

"Alright, people!" Jackson greets excitedly as he enters the house, standing at the door. "Everything, and I mean everything, is ready for April's birthday trip to Vegas! I got a tank full of gas, I survived the long lines at Target, and there are some drinks calling my name yelling _"_ _Jackson_ _, come drink me!"_ like crazy while I play the slots!"

"I don't know." Reed says. "I don't think that she's going to be in the mood for a three day weekend in Vegas. Besides, she was swamped with incoming trauma all day today, plus we all know that you ** _hate_** gambling. Plus, you know that she hates to celebrate her birthday when she's dead tired. We couldn't even get her out of the apartment last year, remember? She passed out while she was eating her birthday cake!"

"This year, we aren't going to give her a choice." Jackson reassures his friend. "This time, we are going to force her to have fun, by kidnapping her!"

"Gee, what do you need? A sack and rope?" Reed asks sarcastically as she zips her bag.

"Nope. A blindfold will be just fine." He says pulling out a bandana from his pocket as Reed takes her bag and places it by the door.

"Well, I hope this will be fun! It's been a while since we've been on a road trip." Reed says excitedly. "I have tickets to see a show at Caesar’s Palace, and I am excited for it."

"I just want the drinks and live a little by playing the slots!" Jackson supplies.

"Hurry up, Charles!" Reed yells. "April will be home any minute!"

"Rush, rush, rush!" Charles says bringing down a heavy bag. "That's the problem with the world today."

"Well, you don't have to come." Jackson says as he finally steps away from the door going over to the couch, fixing the bandana.

"You are officially crazy! Me, Charles Percy, missing out on winning some money is inexcusable."

"And celebrating April's birthday." Reed reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Charles says as if it wasn't that important.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

Reed walks to the door and looks through the peephole before opening the door.

"Hey, guys!" Jo greets.

"Hi!" Reed answers.

"See? I told you that Reed wouldn't be mad at you anymore." Jo says as she walks into the house.

"Sorry about yesterday." Alex says handing Reed a large pink box. "I got a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting to replace April's birthday cake."

“Thanks, Karev!” Reed says taking the box from him as she lets him enter the house.

“He also got you a stain remover for your blouse.” Jo says.

“Will it work?”

“It says that it can take out blood, glue, and paint, so if this doesn’t help, then your shirt is going to hell.” Alex says.

“Who knows, man.” Jackson says, standing up. “I had one of my best shirts ruined from frosting at my cousin’s bachelor party three years before I met April. There was this huge cake.” He says with a smile motioning to an empty spot in the living room, smiling like a goof ball. “All of a sudden, this voluptuous, large big breasted woman pops out. Bam!”

Everyone looks at the crazed man.

“No, no, no. It was like BAM, BOOM, BAM, BABY, BABY!” He finished, smiling at the wild memory, dancing to himself. “And she started to jive, slow dance with frosting flying every-fucking-where, and-”

He turns around and notices that all the women are staring at him with a disgusted look.

“This isn’t a story for women, is it?” Jackson says as he runs his hand through his short hair.

“Who cares?” Charles asks.

“Tell us more!” Alex says.

“Yeah, you got our attention!” Charles says.

Reed stares at him with a serious look.

“I’ll finish the story up later.” Jackson mouths to his friend, and Charles and Alex high-five. “So can you and Jo please leave? We’re planning on taking April out for her birthday.”

“Where are you going?” Jo asks as she is walking towards the door.

“Vegas.”

“Veg- But you hate gambling!” Alex says as Jo grabbed him by the arm.

“So what?” Jackson asks.

“Can you guys please check in on the apartment while we are gone for the weekend?” Reed asks them. “We don’t need another visit by unwanted roaches.”

“It’s too late.” Alex jokes as he looks at Charles. “We’ll do the best we can.”

“Very funny you ambulance chaser.” Charles responds as Alex leaves the house.

“Sure.” Jo answers as she is at the threshold. “Have fun guys.”

And with that, she leaves.

“April is coming!” Reed yells a couple minutes later as she spots April parking her car.

Everyone “hides”.

“Is everyone getting ready to yell surprise?” April yells from the other side of the door.

No response.

She walks in the house, but doesn’t hear anything.

“This is good.” She sighs happily as she sits on the couch. “Now, this is a birthday that I can-”

“Surprise!” Her boyfriend and her friends yell out as they come from the kitchen.

“I knew it was too good to be true.” April says to herself.

“Happy birthday, girl!” Reed greets as she hugs her friend.

“Thanks!”

“Happy b-day, A.K.” Charles says.

“T. Hanks, C.P.” April says.

“Happy Anniversary to the day you appeared on Earth, ya filthy animal.” Jackson greets kissing his girlfriend.

“Thanks, you angel with a filthy soul.” April greets, kissing Jackson. “So, what’s the plan that you have for me this year?”

“Plan?” Charles asks, playing dumb.

“Yes, plan.” April says. “I mean I got a stripper, a box of fascinating items, and a cake that was lopsided and half eaten. Besides, I see some bags being packed, so-”

“I am taking you on a road trip, my birthday-hating, woman,” Jackson says.

“Nope! Not for me!” April says. “I am tired, so I am going to celebrate my birthday right here on this couch, watch TV, eat a box of pizza by myself with a side of wings and breadsticks, drink wine, pass out and enjoy my weekend off, all after I’ve showered this hospital scent off of me. Happy birthday to me.”

“But you have to celebrate.” Charles says, pulling her by the arm.

“Charles, there are only a few big birthdays that are important. Five is when you can remember things a lot better. Sixteen is when you are sweet. Eighteen, you’re an adult with restrictions. Twenty-one, you’re legal. Sixty-five, you’re a senior citizen, who gets things half-off, **_if_** you are lucky.” April says sitting down. “Since I’m over twenty-one but younger than sixty-five, I think I have the right to just be lazy after a long day at work.”

“Nope!” Charles says pulling April back up. “You will not spend the next 365 days complaining that we never did anything for your birthday.”

“I am serious, Charles. I don’t-”

“Aww, it’ll be fun!” Jackson says blindfolding her with the bandana.

“What are you doing?” April asks.

“You’re going to have fun, even if it kills you.”

“Are you going to kill me?” April asks them in her best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

Charles lifts April and puts her over his shoulder.

“I didn’t even pack a bag yet!”

“Don’t worry, I packed one for you.” Jackson says. “And while I’m on the subject, why aren’t you wearing those skimpy outfits for me?”


	2. Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Different Kinds Of Trips.

Jackson is driving down the highway, just tapping the wheel with his fingers in the quiet car.  
  
"Let's just turn on the radio." Charlie says as he tries to turn on the radio, but Jackson slaps his hand away.  
  
"Hey, don't touch my radio!" Jackson says.  
  
Charles looks at him.  
  
"I don't listen to music while I'm driving." Jackson says.  
  
"Well then why have a radio?" Charles asks his best friend, in an irritated tone.  
  
"There are those times when I do play the radio in the car." Jackson says suggestively. "I just don't have the radio on while I'm driving."  
  
"I hope my footprints aren't on the roof." April randomly supplies, warning Jackson.  
  
Suddenly, Jackson hits a pot hole.  
  
"Jackson, is your car always this bumpy?" Reed asks.  
  
"No. It's probably all the luggage that Percy here brought along."  
  
"My luggage isn't  _that_  heavy." Charles says as he checks his phone for new messages. "But it might be the extra alcohol I brought with us."  
  
"Well something is holding this car down." April says.  
  
Reed and Jackson look at Charles.  
  
He looks up.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks.

**♔**

"You're crazy!" Alex says as he and Jo enter their friend's house from the back door.  
  
He makes his way to the fridge as Jo puts the pot that the borrowed back in its place.  
  
Jo turns around and spots Alex looking in the fridge.  
  
"What are you doing, babe?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"We're supposed to be watering their plants."  
  
"Lettuce is a plant!" Alex says pulling the head of lettuce from the fridge. "It will go well with the ham, cheese, onion, tomato, mayo and mustard once I grab a couple slices of bread."  
  
"We can't eat their food." Alex says as Jo closes the fridge with all of the necessary ingredients for a sandwich.  
  
After he places the stuff on the counter, he rushes to the fridge and grabs a pitcher of fruit punch and one of the glasses from the cupboard.  
  
"Alex, were supposed to be watching the place."  
  
"We are." He says after he fills his glass with punch.  
  
He walks out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
Jo follows him.  
  
"Look at this place." He tells Jo, motioning around the place. "Isn't it amazing that they can keep their place clean?" He says standing in front of the couch, grabbing the remote control.  
  
"You're not really gonna watch TV, are you?" Jo asks him.  
  
"Jo, they won't even know that we're here." Alex says.  
  
As he leans back into the couch, he spills the red drink all over the tan colored couch.  
  
He looks at the stain.  
  
"Except for the huge spot of red punch all over the couch." Alex says motioning to the red spot on the couch.  
  
"Oh my God!" Jo exclaims.  
  
"Just grab a few paper towels so I can clean this up. After I'm done, then we can turn the cushion over."  
  
"Fine." Jo says. As she starts to make her way to the kitchen, she trips over the cord for the lamp, causing the lamp to fall from the end table behind the couch and shatter.  
  
Alex face palms himself.  
  
"Oh my, God!" Jo says as she steps into the kitchen.  
  
It's gonna be a long weekend.


	3. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drive Continues

Jackson is still driving down the interstate, just concentrating on driving when he swerves his vehicle.

Reed huffs angrily she looks at the back her friend's head, with lipstick smeared on her cheek.

"You ok?" Reed irritably asks Jackson once starts driving safely again. "Cause I can drive."

"No, I'm alright. Why?"

"Oh, the sparks off the guard rail were a little distracting!" Reed says as she's taking the lipstick off of her cheek.

"Can I take this off now?" An irritated April asks. "I'm annoyed and I'm about to lose it."

"April, it's not the blindfold that's making you suck. It's your boyfriends driving." Reed says.

"Yeah?" Jackson asks. "Then why don't you drive."

He takes his hands off of the steering wheel and starts laughing.

"Jackson!" Charles says trying to gain control over the steering wheel while Reed is hitting Jackson's arm.

After a moment, a laughing Jackson takes control over the steering wheel and starts driving properly.

"Didn't think so!" Jackson says cheekily.

Reed gives him a dirty look.

"That's it! I'm taking this off." April says.

"No, no, no!" Charles says and Reed stops April from taking off the blindfold.

"We don't want you to ruin the surprise." Reed tells her friend.

"The surprise I don't even want?" April deadpans. "How about I surprise all of you and hurl right here?"

"Don't do that!" Jackson says.

"April, remember when you told me that you were in high school, and they took all of your senior class on a trip outside the state, to show how city life was different from the farm life?" Reed asks.

"Yeah." April answers suspiciously.

"Look at the bright side, at least you didn't have to ride horses, feed pigs, milk cows and smell like crap."

"Shane on you!" April says.

"I wish I would have done that." Charles says. "I remember when we went on our family trips, and the car rides were extremely long. All I can remember is that my parents would always get mad at me because I always had to go to the restroom every 20 minutes. It got to the point that I was scared to say anything!

It's silent for a moment.

"You have to go now, don't you?" April asks him in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Yeah!" Charles says with glee.

April shakes her head.

"Well, put nature on hold because we're almost there." Jackson says.

"That's what my mom used to say." Charles says. "Until that unfortunate incident happened in the back seat of our car."

Jackson abruptly steps on the brake.

"Get out! There's a ditch over there!"

"I'll only be a minute." Charles says as he unbuckled his seat belt and steps out of the car.

April huffs.

"This is the worst birthday ever." She says on the verge of yelling at her boyfriend.

It goes silent for a good few seconds.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jackson says mischievously. "You guys wanna have some fun with Percy?"

"What did you have in mind?" A tired April asks.

Jackson steps on the gas pedal and floors the car.

Jackson and Reed start laughing like hyenas and April simply starts giggling.

"Hey!" Charles yells as the others are laughing.

"Pull up your drawers, homie!" Jackson yells outside of the window.


	4. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally Stuck!

Nearly an hour later, Reed is helping a frustrated April into their hotel room with their boyfriends are bringing in their bags.

After Jackson puts down their bags, he takes off the blindfold from April’s head.

“Ta-da!” He says as April is looking around the room

“We’re here!”  
  
“Vegas!” Charles yells out.

“Finally! A bed!” April says looking at the bed with glee.

“Yeah, yeah! Happy birthday, Apes.” Charles says.

“My birthday….in Vegas….which is your least favorite place in the world, huh?” April asks her boyfriend. 

“I love it!”

April rolls her eyes at her best friend’s boyfriend.

“It is, isn’t it?” Jackson says looking any and everywhere but his girlfriend.

“At least it’s a junior suite.” Charles says.

“Look who isn’t picky about where they sleep now!” Jackson says.

“Alright, I am gonna go sleep and-”

“Nope.” Jackson says cutting off his girlfriend’s sentence. “You’re gonna lie still for a while and then join us in the land of the living downstairs.”

April huffs and throws herself on the bed.

The bed jiggles.

“What the-”

A waterbed.

April is now on a waterbed.

She hasn’t been in her own bed for the part four nights, worked all day and now she’s stuck in Vegas, being forced to celebrate her birthday, all while running on “E” on her birthday.

“Much better!” She says sarcastically. “Oh, yeah!”

Jackson lies next to her and takes her hand.

“April, you are the love of my life, and it’s your birthday, and you’re tired, and I know it’s wrong, but-”

“Jackson, do like Michael Jackson and beat it.” April says.

“Thank you!” He says.

He pecks her lips and rushes out of the room.

Reed takes Jackson’s spot next to April and looks up at the ceiling.

“What are you doing?” April asks her best friend.

“I’m putting on the last of my makeup.” Reed responds. “Aren’t you happy that I don’t have to go to the restroom for the mirror? Besides, I think it’s a good idea to see yourself when you’re intimate.”

April sighs.

Charles comes out of the bathroom, looking like a million bucks.

“Ms. Girl, are you coming down stairs?” He asks April. “I only have a couple of hours until my girdle pops.”

“I’ll meet you down there.” April responds, perturbed at the girdle confession.

Charles leaves the room.

“Come on, you’re gonna miss all the fun!” Reed whines.

April pulls out a $20 bill from her pocket.

“Reed, play this $20.”

Reed takes the money.

“If you win $1 million bucks, keep the twenty as a fund for Charles’ girdle collection.” April says turning on her side. “I’m gonna call home and check on things over there.”

**♔**

“Man, I think you did a great job on the lamp.” Alex says as he is on the couch examining the lamp that Jo is gluing back together.

“Damn straight!” Jo says as she walks away from the lamp. “I broke that naked figurine in your living room and you haven’t even noticed.”

“You what?”

“There’s a faux pas.” She says in realization as she shakes her head in disappointment.

The phone rings.

Jo puts the glue down and answers the phone.

“Japril and Creed’s residence.” Jo answered.

 _“What are you doing there?”_ A tired and confused April asks them.

“Um….just a little routine security?” Jo supplies.

 _“At_ _11 o’clock_ _at night?”_ April asks.

“That’s 2300 hours to us security guys.”

Alex gestures for her to hang up the phone.

“Well, we gotta keep the phone clear.” Jo says. “Goodbye.”

She hangs up the phone.

“Let’s just get out of here, alright?” Alex says as he gets off of the couch.

“Alright.” Jo says.

“Hey, I think the lamp was actually a little bit more to the right.” Alex says.

He tries to move the lamp, but it’s clued to the table.

“Oh….it looks like I glued the lamp to the table.” Jo says.

Alex continues to pull the lamp for a few moments, until the lamp comes off the table with a piece of the wood from the table.

They look at the lamp with the wood attached to it.

“On second thought, it looks good in the middle.” Alex says putting the lamp back in place. “Right there.” He says, patting the lamp before putting the shade back.

They walk towards the kitchen when the phone starts to ring.

They stop and when Jo tries to pick up the phone-

“Alex, I seemed to have glued the phone to the phone.” Jo says as the phone continues to ring.


	5. Casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gambling Distractions

"Hit me." Jackson tells the Blackjack dealer.

"Sir, you have 25." The dealer tells him.

"No, I mean hit me right here." Jackson tells the dealer as he motions to his face.

"Jackson, you're a fine teacher." Charles says sarcastically as he stands up from the chair next to Jackson. "We're broke."

"So close!" Jackson says as he throws his hands up in the air.

Charles helps his friend out of the chair.

"Man, Jackson! This place is so crazy tonight!" Reed says as she spots her friends. "Some woman over there won $12,000 in 5 minutes all without taking a cigar out of her mouth."

"Who cares?" Jackson asks irritably.

"Awww." Reed says sarcastically. "You guys lost all of your money?"

"Uh-huh." Charles says. "Thanks to Professor Jackson, the amazing, gambling wizard."

"Well, we might as well go check on my birthday girl." Jackson says as he just his thumb out to a random spot in the casino.

"Oh well. I'm gonna go play April's $20." Reed says as she pulls out the twenty dollar bill.

Jackson snatches the money out of Reed's hand.

"Hey!"

"It's for your own good, babe." Charles says.

"Red 23!" Jackson shouts at the roulette dealer.

The dealer places the bet.

"Red 23." The dealer announces after the ball lands in the pocket.

"Yes!" Jackson cheers.

"I knew he could do it!" Charles yells out. "I knew he could do it!"

Reed just applauds her friend.

"Yes!" Jackson shouts.

"So how much did April win?" Reed asks as she takes the chips from the dealer.

"$700." Jackson says taking April's money from Reed.

"That outta cheer April up."

"Who?" Jackson asks, looking for clarification.

Reed simply gives him a disappointing look.

"Ok, let's think about this for a second." Jackson says.

"Yeah." Charles agrees.

"Alright." Jackson says clapping. "Alright."

He stops clapping and starts nodding.

"Now, $700 is a lot of money for April." He starts. "But not good enough."

Charles agrees.

"Let's double it." He says clapping his hands together.

"No, rich boy." Reed says trying to take the chips from him, but fails.

"No! We can't walk away!" Jackson shouts in determination.

Reed scoffs.

"I'm hot! I'm hot!" He says throwing the chips at himself.

Reed looks at this crazed man in front of her.

"Feel me! Feel me!" He says taking his friends hand and placing them on his face. "Come on!" Jackson whines.

"Charles, help me out here!" Reed says after collecting some of the chips.

"Give him the freaking chips." Charles says through gritted teeth as he smacks the chips out of her hands.

Reed looks up.

"Oh, man! Here comes April." She says as she spots her best friend. "She'll know what to do."

Charles turns around and indeed, an exhausted April is looking for them.

"Yeah, she'll want us to do something stupid like stop gambling and keep the money!" Jackson says.

"But it's her money!" Reed says. "I think you should tell her."

"Babe." Charles starts. "Go keep her busy and-and-and-and I'll take you to see _Black Panther_ , streak in the park when we get back home and give you a lap dance."

"Fine, but I'm only doing it for Black Panther." Reed says.

"Ok." Her boyfriend says as Reed walks away from them.

"What is she going to do with her?"

"Don't worry, she's Reed and she's gonna think of something." Jackson says as he gears to make another bet.

"Hey, Reed." April greets as she reached her friend. "I'm somewhat back in action." She says as she claps her hands once.

They start walking.

"Where are our crazy boyfriends?"

"Charles and Jackson are- Oh my!" Reed exclaims. "It's Britney Spears!"

April turns around and her jaw drops.

Britney Spears walks towards the women.

"Ms. Spears!" Reed greets. "Ms. Spears, it is so nice to see you."

"Likewise." She says shaking Reed's hands. "What brings you here?"

"It's my friend April's birthday today." Reed says. "We are such big fans."

Britney smiles.

"Not a day goes by where we don't talk about you." Reed says. "Man, you are the best! Britney this, Britney that." Reed says all while April nods her head, smiling at the blond superstar. "Britney, Britney, Britney." Reed says.

"Well, happy birthday, April." Britney says hugging April. "You have a great birthday, and-"

She searches through her purse.

"I hope to see you two at one of my shows." She says handing them a pair of tickets to her residency.

"Thank you." The women squeal.

Britney starts to walk away when-

"Britney!" Reed says. "Can you sing _If you seek Amy_ for us, please?"

"Not tonight."

"Of course not!" April says.

Britney walks ways.

"How about your famous catchphrase?" April asks the superstar.

Britney turns around.

"It's Britney, bitch." Britney says, winking at the women before she finally walks away.

April and Reed squeal like crazy.

"Hope you have a great night!" April yells out. "And thank you!"

Reed sighs contently.

"Alright, now where are our boyfriends?" April asks her friend once more.

Reed's eyes open once more in excitement as she looks in the distance.

"It's Elton John!" She shouts, pulling April with her.


	6. More Hi-Jinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad House Sitters

“I think that this is good enough.” Alex says as he glued the edge of a dark wooden frame back together. “Now that this is finished, let’s get out of here.” 

“I agree.” Jo says as she gets off of the couch.

“Yes.” Alex sighs as he puts the frame back on the coffee table.

As they are walking towards the door, Alex hears something.

“Hold on.” Alex says as he stops walking. “Wait a minute.”

Jo stops walking as well.

“Do you hear that?”

Jo makes a face.

“Where is that coming from?”

“That is sound of water over flowing from the sink onto the kitchen floor.” Jo says as she winces.

They both turn around and look at towards the kitchen, and indeed, water is starting to flood the ground.

“Oh my God!” The couple exclaim.

 


	7. Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April Gets Loose

“Wooo!!!!” Jackson and Charles exclaim loudly as they are winning money at the

“This is easier than doing general surgeries as a trauma attending for hours on end.” Charles says with glee. “Why don’t we do this more often?”

Jackson turns and he spots his girlfriend and her best friend.

“Party over.” Jackson warns Charles. “Birthday girl is here.”

Charles turns and spots an irritated April walking towards them.

He smiles at her as she approached them.

“April!” Jackson says. “Where’ve you been?”

“Yeah! We’ve been looking all over for you!” Charles says.

April just gives the duo a bored look.

“Yeah right! What’s going on?” April says.

“You know that $20 you gave Reed to bet?” Charles starts. “Well, we turned it into $120-”

Jackson elbows his best friend’s side.

“$22,000.” Charles says as he gives her the cups full of chips.

“Woooo!” April cheers as she takes the cups from Charles. “This totally makes up for that whack ass car trip!”

Reed chuckles.

“So, babe,” Jackson starts as he moves from Charles side to his girlfriend’s side. “What are you gonna do with all of that money?”

“I’m gonna take this home and pay some of my student loans off.”

“Ah, come on.” Jackson scoffs. “You can have a little fun with it, aren’t you?”

April looks up at him.

“No.” She says shaking her head at him before she looks at her two cups of chips.

“You can at least place a bet with just a little of it, aren’t you?”

April looks up at him again.

“No.” She says once more.

“Put the money on the table, April.” Jackson says sounding like a possessed demon.

“Okay, okay!” Charles says as she stepped in-between the couple. “Get in your corner, Jackson.”

Jackson steps away from April and Jackson.

“April, try and live a little today, alright?” Charles says. “It’s your birthday.”

“And it was lucky for us.” Jackson says.

April huffs angrily.

She puts six chips on the table. 

“Go, shooter.” The dealer says.

April takes the red colored dice.

“Alright!” Jackson cheers as he stands next to his girlfriend. “Now, all you gotta do is-”

“Ah!” April says effectively cutting her boyfriend off by holding up her hand. “I use to do this all the time with my sisters when we went to our cousin’s house back in third grade.”

She shakes the dice in her hand.

“Here it goes! Work with me.” She says as she throws them.

They land on the other side of the table.

“Seven.” The dealer calls out.

“Yes!” Jackson and Charles yell out as Reed claps.

The dealer moves the dice towards April.

She picks up the two dice and shakes them in her hand.

“Like I said, back up.” April says.

“Go April!” Charles yells out.

“Come on, work with me.” April shouts as she throws the dice and they land on the other side of the table once more.

“Eleven.” The dealer says.

“Whoo!” Jackson, Reed and her boyfriend yell out.

“Give her room! Give her some room!” Reed yells as a bartender moves towards April while the dealer moved the dice towards her.

“Care for a drink?” The bartender asks April.

“I don’t wanna pay for that!” April says as she picks up the dice.

“April, as long as you are playing, the drink are free.” Charles tells her.

April turns around.

“I’ll have a Woo-Woo.” April says to the bartender. “That’s peach schnapps, cranberry juice and vodka on the rocks, thanks!”

She turns back around and continues to play craps.


	8. Lucky Streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Land Of The Living!

“Seven.” The dealer says. “The lady wins again!”

The crowd surrounding the birthday girl is going wild.

“Go April! Go April! Go April! Go April!” Reed, Charles and Jackson are yelling out as she’s having the time of her life.

April picks up the dice.

“Brit?” She says totally drunk, holding out the dice.

Britney blows on the two dice in April’s hand.

April covers the dice in her hand and shakes them in her palm.

“Thanks, Brit!” April says happily. “Here…it…comes! Work…with…me.” She says slowly as she throws them.

The dice barely land on the other side of the table.

“Seven.” The dealer says.

“Yes!” Jackson yells as the crowd continues to go wild.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE!” April yells out.

“April, you have just broken the house record!” Charles says. “I’m so glad that I’m your best friend!”

“Me too!” Reed yells hugging her from behind.

“And I’m happy to be your boyfriend.” Jackson says.

“Me too!” Britney says with glee.

April can only smile at the superstar.

“April Kepner!” An Englishman says as he comes to the table.

April’s mouth drops.

“Elton John!” Reed exclaims in total shock.

“ _The Lion King_ guy!” Jackson and Charles say in unison, completely shocked.

“It’s your luck day, doll.” Elton says. “I’m here to inform you that you’ve just obtained a week long vacation in London, a car, and four tickets and backstage passes to my show for my upcoming residency that’ll take place next year, here in Las Vegas.”

April shrieks.

“This is the most amazing birthday ever!” She shrieks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 Of This Story Ends Here. Look Out For Part 2 Of This Story Coming Shortly.


	9. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Road Trip Back To Seattle

“AHHHHH!!!!” April shouts as she wakes up a few hours later.

Reed pats her friend’s shoulder.

“Oh look. Miss _Let It Ride_ is up.” Charles says distastefully.

“Where are we?” A hungover April asks.

“We’re almost home.” Reed says.

“Man, I had this dream….I don’t even know where to begin.” April starts. “I won a whole bunch on money, Britney Spears was blowing on my dice, got kidnapped, I killed a man in a wheelchair, slept with the president, had saved people, had a painting of myself sent to a museum.... ”

“Well, you did win a lot of money and met Britney Spears indeed blow on your dice.” Jackson says as he is driving back.

“After the sixteenth free drink, you got a little loose with the chips.” Reed says.

“It turns out that when you get drunk lose all of the money, you get overly sassy, extremely bitchy and get loud.” Charles tells her.

“Very, very.” Reed says.

April sighs.

“Oh man, this is the worst birthday ever in my life.” April states as she’s trying to keep her head up. “I’m never going back to that place.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’re going to have that problem.” Jackson says. “You were thrown out.”

“What?!” A shocked April asks. “Man, I can’t believe this.”

“At least part of your dream was real.” Reed supplies. “We’re still going to see Britney Spears and Elton John in concert!”

“About that.....” Charles says. “We kinda took the tickets and sold them.”

“WHAT?!” Reed shouts angrily causing April to hold her head. 

“Ouch.” April says.

“You son of a bitch!” Reed starts.

Jackson smirks.

“Oh, you're getting a piece of this too, _Avery_.” Reed sneers.

Jackson's smirk falls as April continues to hold her head.


	10. Three Things!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, And Many, Many, More!

Back at the apartment, Alex is sweeping the dirt that had come out of the flowerpot that he knocked over.

Jo rushes from the kitchen and to the living room with a broom in her hand.

“They’re home, Alex! They’re home!”

Alex picks up the flowerpot and puts it in an upright position.

Jo flees and puts the broom back to its respective place, comes out of the kitchen and yells “Hurry up!”

Alex puts all the throw pillows back on the couch while Jo picked up the tall lamp that she knocked over, putting the shade back.

Once that was done, Alex put back the open umbrella that he had out in the middle of the living room and placed it back in the closet without closing it.

Jo, who was freaking out, was putting the stack of books that were scattered all over the staircase back on the bookshelf.

Alex grabbed a pail of water and threw it at Jo so she can water the plant that was by the staircase while he grabbed a magazine and put it on the coffee table.

The door was opening when he decided to grab a book, place his feet on the couch and opened the book.

April and the other three walked in the house.

“That’s enough water for you, Mr. Ficus.” Jo says as she finished watering the plant.

“Oh, you’re home early.” Alex says as he lowers his book.

“Hey, guys.” April greets as she looks around the house while Charles and Jackson put the bags by the door. “Thanks for looking after the house.”

“No problem, April.” Alex says as he gets off the couch. “Everything is a-ok, just like you guys left it.”

“Yeah, we even mopped the kitchen floor for you guys.” Jo supplies and Alex nods.

“Now that is a birthday present that I appreciate.” April says looking at the other three dirtily.

“So what did Jackson and the other two get you?” Alex asks April.

“Car sick, broke and hung over.” April says shaking her head irritably.

“But out of your usual rut.” Charles supplies.

April turns around and looks at the other three.

“Listen to me, and listen to me well.” She starts. “The next time I don’t want to celebrate my birthday, I don’t want to celebrate my birthday.”

“April, we’re sorry.” Jackson says apologetically.

“Oh there’s no need.” April states as she chuckles darkly. “See you three have birthdays coming up, and April _never_ forgets.”

The other three simply stare at her in fear.

“Now, I’m going to bed.” April says walking away from them. “And I do not, and I mean I do not, want to be disturbed. As a matter of fact, I’m taking this dog gone phone off the hook.”

“Good night.” Alex says as he quickly moves from the edge of the couch to the door.

“Happy birthday, April.” Jo says as they rapidly flee leave the house.

The other three look at Alex and Jo suspiciously as the door closes while April is shocked as the phone doesn’t come off of the receiver.

Her hand is glued to the phone.

“GET BACK HERE YOU DECEITFUL LITTLE GECKOS!”


End file.
